Cosas de la adolescencia
by AyuT
Summary: Drabble, MomoRyo. Echizen aún es muy niño para ocultar algunas cosas. "Con Momoshiro. En aquella habitación. Sí, claro."


_**Cosas de la adolescencia**_

Le costó un buen rato comprender que ya estaba despierto. Pocas veces se despertaba sin oír antes el despertador, pero ese había sido un sueño raro. Intenso. Y el encontrarse a Momo acostado frente a él, con la boca entreabierta y murmurando en la inconsciencia no hizo más que confundirle. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en camas separadas, y el alivio se tradujo en un híbrido entre suspiro y bostezo.

Necesitaba una ducha fría. Pensaba que jamás diría algo semejante, pero era importante que nadie lo pillara desprevenido en ese estado. Cosas de la adolescencia, diría su padre, aunque a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ni siquiera sabía qué nombre darle a esa experiencia que se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente durante toda la noche. No había habido pausa. Había sido imposible levantarse. La cama estaba completamente deshecha, y las sábanas estaban demasiado sudadas.

- Avísame cuando termines, Echizen. – la voz de Momo hizo que diera un respingo mientras cogía ropa limpia de su maleta. – Después voy yo.

Echizen asintió levemente, esperando a que Momo hundiera la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada para encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Iba a ponerle fin a esa estupidez.

Aquella mañana estaba especialmente nervioso. Aunque intentara controlarse, no dejaba de sentir un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo desde que había abierto los ojos. A veces, sentía el roce de unos dedos que acariciaban su nuca, o unos labios calientes que recorrían su cuerpo. Tenía que borrarlo todo de su mente, o no lograría concentrarse en todo el día.

Nunca tenía sueños tan vívidos, pero en aquella ocasión sus cinco sentidos se habían sumergido hasta el fondo en su subconsciente. En el mismo momento en que el agua comenzó a caer al plato de la ducha se le ocurrió que era tan real que podía haber sucedido de verdad. No pudo evitar echarse a reír. Con Momoshiro. En aquella habitación. Sí, claro.

Dejó la mente en blanco un rato. Cuando se secaba el pelo con la toalla, casi lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, cuando salió a la habitación, fue como si el eco lejano de un gemido salvaje le trajera una nube de vapor ardiente.

Momo ya se había preparado. Su ropa descansaba sobre la cama, y él permanecía sentado en el borde con una toalla que le tapaba solo desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Echizen sintió el impulso de meterse de nuevo en el baño. Sin saber por qué, se había cubierto hasta arriba con la toalla. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba muerto de vergüenza.

- ¿Has acabado?

Momo sonreía despreocupadamente, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Echizen se apresuró a ponerse el albornoz por encima de la toalla. Sin decir nada, recogió sus cosas y se metió en el cuarto que había junto al baño. Momo se encogió de hombros.

Bien, se había metido en un armario. Echizen se dio con la barra de la que colgaban las perchas en cuanto entró, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Bueno, por lo menos ya estaba frío. Más o menos. Gracias a Momo, ahora había nuevos recuerdos del sueño.

Cuando salió de ahí, ya vestido, se encontró cara a cara con su compañero de habitación, recién duchado. De nuevo, el gemido lejano. Echizen no se movió. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- No podemos dejar la habitación así, podría entrar alguien. – comentó, frotándose el golpe de la frente y poniéndose la gorra.

Momo se echó a reír y señaló las camas revueltas.

- Es todo por tu culpa. No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, no he podido. – se quejó, en tono de burla. Echizen se quedó a medias cuando iba a llamarlo mentiroso. - ¿Has tenido un sueño erótico, o qué?

Momo interpretó su silencio como una afirmación. Desde ese momento, Echizen, por más que lo intentase, no pudo olvidarlo. Por lo menos, Momo no sabía con quién había soñado… por el momento.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ;D

Ya sé que es corto y no tiene demasiada sustancia, pero ya van varios intentos y, odiando a Ryoma, esto es lo máximo que me puede salir. No sé por qué se me ocurrió planteármelo como un rato personal. Hmph.

En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
